


Summer of Love

by PDB



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Trans Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDB/pseuds/PDB
Summary: Elsa returns back home from college for summer vacation. She's grown distant from her family over the years and their misgendering and deadnaming of Elsa hasn't helped. Anna has just graduated high school and is determined to enjoy the summer with her sister. Thus begins a series of highly contrived and steamy interactions. mainly smutty with a dash of fluff and angst.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Summer of Love

It was hot as hell.

Elsa groaned, reaching for her for phone. If there was any salvation from this hell, it might as well come from ranting to Honeymaren. 

**_It’s so hot here HM, this should be illegal_ **

Laying her phone aside, Elsa considered her options. She could continue to only wear underwear and lay in the growing puddle of her own sweat. Despite an AC unit in the window above her and a fan jerry-rigged into the other one, she knew her room would become unlivable in a couple hours. This was the third day of an unprecedented heatwave in Arendale. And if the past two days had been anything to go by, she would have to escape the privacy of her room before noon rolled around. She could of course find some place to drive to, with working AC, a coffee shop or something.

_ Oh definitely not _ , she thought.

Elsa wasn’t exactly the social type and while strangers were manageable, people who might recognize her were not. 

_ If I’m going to run into people who knew me pre hormones, I’m doing it on a day that I can wear makeup without it melting off _ .

This left Elsa with only one possible retreat, the basement. Except it was very much not possible, considering this was the first day of Anna’s summer Vacation and that's likely where she wa-

Elsa’s phone buzzed.

**_That heat wave’s really coming in strong huh?_ **

Elsa unstuck herself from the sweaty bedsheet, sitting up to text back.

**_I’ve only left college for like a week and a half and it’s already unbearable_ **

**_:( :( Mother nature must hate you_ **

**_Hey at least she and I have that in common_ **

**_Honestly, a mood. Has seeing your family been good at least?_ **

**_I… honestly haven’t seen them much._ **

**_:/ Elsy, I know it’s like grinding teeth but you should try_ **

**_Ugh, I know, it’s weird tho_ **

**_I feel, give it a shot though?_ **

**_I will_ **

**_I’m glad, wishing you luck in staying cool today btw!_ **

**_Lmao thanks HM_ **

Bearing a subdued smile, Elsa returned to her overheating dilemma. Clearly there was no way to win in terms of location, but maybe she could cool down another way?

_ We might still have popsicles? And I could always take a cold shower _

Having formed a plan, Elsa reluctantly tossed on a tank top and shorts, cursing the fact that her moral code wouldn’t allow her to wear less around her family. Around Anna. 

Refusing to linger on that thought, Elsa ventured out of the safe haven of her room and into the mostly empty home. Elsa and Anna’s parents were at work and Elsa quickly deduced Anna’s location. Anna had always sung in the shower as far as Elsa could remember. Currently, Anna was absorbed in an upbeat pop song. Knowing the shower was occupied, Elsa headed for the kitchen.

_ She always goes for every high note, regardless if she has the air in her lungs or the range to do so. Oh there, she’s going to do it! _

Listening in, Elsa found herself feeling relaxed. Anna sang the note flat, but to Elsa’s ears, it might as well be perfectly in tune.

_ How is she so perfect? That voice, that giggly personality, those adorable freckles and those curves- _

_ Shit, Elsa what are you doing? Just stop ok? _

Elsa had reached the freezer at this point. Opening it up, Elsa discovered that only two popsicles remained in the freezer.

_ Oh well, I guess I’ll take one and leave the last one for Anna. _

The Popsicle was cold, and Cherry flavored. It wasn't Elsa’s favorite but she wasn't about to start complaining about popsicle flavor in this heat. Elsa’s phone buzzed again. After chuckling at the meme Honeymaren sent, She responded with a meme of her own. This continued for 10 minutes or so, going back between them

“Oh Hey Elsa, you're out of your room,” Anna teased, walking into the kitchen. 

_ Oh shit I lost track of time. _

“Ahh yeah, it’s too hot in there.”

“It must be, for you to leave your hermit hut,” Anna joked.

It was at this point Elsa realized she was still staring at her phone and hadn’t looked at Anna since she walked in. She looked up. 

_ Shit shit shit shit _

Apparently, Anna did not prescribe to the same rules of modesty that Elsa did. Bearing only a towel loose hanging on her shoulders to cover her nipples and a pair of purple and green striped panties, Anna looked delicious. Elsa was speechless. Those gorgeous freckles that continued down her chest, her fiery hair braided down either side of face, the ends pooling in her bosom, those toned legs that had been forged through multiple sports, her thighs that Elsa had fantasized being beneath so many times, Her full chest, Anna’s midriff that deserved only the best kisses, The remaining moisture from the shower that accentuated every nook and cranny of Anna’s body, Elsa drank it all in.

_ Fuck I’m staring _

After several moments of awkward silence, Anna spoke. “Shoot I’m making you uncomfortable aren't I? I knew mom and dad weren’t home and I thought you’d be in your room. But you’re not in your room, you’re here. Not that I’m upset seeing you out of your room like this. It’s nice, I just didn’t think you’d be here. And I thought it wouldn’t be weird if I didn’t wear much clothing. Because you’re my sister and all. I mean I didn’t know you were my sister until two years ago, because you hadn’t figured out you were a girl yet…”

_ God she’s cute when she rambles _

...and what I’m trying to say, I guess, is that I can go change right now if you want me to. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Anna, it very sweet of you. It’s alright.”

“Are you sure?”

_ I mean aside from me getting all turned on looking at my sister, yeah _

“Positive. Besides, with how hot it is, wearing clothes is basically a death sentence.”

“God yeah, don't even get me started”

_ Alright Elsa, you can do this, just have a normal conversation and don’t make her feel weirded out. _

“By the way I left the last popsicle for you”

Anna’s eyes lit up 

“Elsa that's so sweet of you,” Anna says turning and walking towards the fridge. For the second time in several minutes, Elsa is rendered speechless. Anna’s shoulders are perfect, cascaded by those adorable freckles. Elsa is keenly aware that she can see the outlines of muscles in Anna’s back, as well as the indentation of Anna’s shoulder blades. And Anna’s Ass, holy shit Anna’s Ass. 

_ Elsa, what are you doing? Stop. _

Elsa needed to get out of here. Suddenly, she was standing, figuring she’d make an excuse up later, she started to sprint away. Except she didn’t. Her feet weren’t moving.

_ Shit shit shit _

“Elsa? Is something wrong?” Anna had turned around.

_ Oh fuck _

“I, I need to go. Elsa’s legs finally kicked and she lurched forward, only to be pulled back on her second step. Anna had grabbed her wrist.

“Elsa, please,” Anna pleaded. Elsa could feel her heart drop, sinking.

“I know how hard it's been, being around family, and mom and dad messing up your pronouns. But, right now it’s just me”

_ Oh Anna, you could never be “just you,” you’re so much more _

“Elsa, you’ve been avoiding me like crazy since you got back,” Anna continued.

“I know Anna, I, it’s just, just-”

“Just what? What is it Elsa? What am I doing wrong?” Anna was teary eyed, her voice shook.

_ Absolutely nothing, this is all my fault _

Reaching her arm out, Elsa held Anna’s Shoulder.

_ Oh god she’s crying, I, I gotta reassure her _

Elsa took a deep breath and then spoke. “Anna, I know I’ve been distant. And, it’s uh, it’s not something I can really explain or get into right now”

_ Oh no, she looks more worried, now that i said it like that _

“I, I don’t want you to be worried too much about me. I’m, ugh this is hard to explain. Anna, it’s not something I can really explain well. But, I want you to know I'm not gonna do anything foolish, or dangerous. Anna, you’re my sister and you mean the world to me and nothing can change that. Even if im distant, I’m still, I’m still your sister, no matter what.” 

Anna was sobbing. Elsa went in for a hug and squeezed hard, trying hard not to think about the fact that Anna was wearing little more than a towel.

“I’m sorry, Anna. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

_ She’s still crying you dumbass _

“Is there anything I can do to help, Anna?” 

It took several seconds for Anna to respond, pushing away from the hug, clearing away tears and catching her breath.

“You said you’re my sister, no matter what?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Through a bittersweet smile, Anna asked “Can you just be my older sister for a day? No hiding in your room. Spend the day with me, in the basement? It will be cool, and I don't even mind if you're on your phone the whole time. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, and of course.”

_ Just be reasonable, just be a good older sister _

Elsa wiped Anna’s tears. Her fingers delicately tracing Anna’s cheeks, full of care and concern. 

“Let me get you a glass of water ok? I can’t have you getting dehydrated on a day like this.”

“Yeah, thanks sis.”

“Of course,” Elsa replied, turning away to grab a glass and fill it up.

_ Ok you’re doing good so far _

Behind her, Anna realized she’d forgotten the popsicle in her hand.

It took every ounce of willpower Elsa had to not drop the glass on the ground when she turned around.

_ Oh God, this is unfair.  _

Anna was sitting on the kitchen table, popsicle in hand, Or in mouth, rather. ‘It had to be unintentional, Elsa thought. Anna had the entire length of the popsicle within her mouth. Slowly, she pulled it out, sucking the length of the popsicle till it popped out. The popsicle must have melted some since being taken out of the freezer. Anna was licking the tip, trying to contain the dripping. However, a chunk of popsicle escaped Anna’s tongue. Semi-liquid cherry cascaded down her face and chest before landing on the floor. Elsa was hard.

_ Fuck this is gonna be hard _

It may have been hot as hell out, but Anna was hotter than hell. 


End file.
